


纯猎陷阱  01

by 16_Crystal_1113



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_Crystal_1113/pseuds/16_Crystal_1113
Summary: 伪骨科病娇黑化





	纯猎陷阱  01

**Author's Note:**

> 伪骨科病娇黑化

01

蔡徐坤知道自己对朱正廷的偏执，想疯狂地占有他，侵犯他。

朱正廷的眼睛只能看他，朱正廷的身子只能有他的味道，朱正廷的一切，都是他的，是他蔡徐坤的。

蔡徐坤进朱家的时候不过八九岁，父母意外去世，他更是被黑心的亲戚扔到一家孤儿院里，每天过着像狗一样的生活。

或许从那时候，他的世界就变黑了

等父母的好友找到蔡徐坤时，他已经瘦得不成样子，一双木讷的眼睛，不说话，不会笑，只知道盯着人看，那样漆黑的眼睛，总是看得人发毛。

与蔡徐坤相比，朱正廷就像是天使，干净的脸庞，连身上都带着奶香味儿。

“妈，他就是我的弟弟吗？”

声音也好听

“对呀，以后坤坤就是你的弟弟了，正正开不开心？”

“开心……”

月牙一样的眼睛，抓住他不放的细嫩的小手，柔软的声音。

好像有一丝光透了进来

朱正廷是他的光，他想把这束光收起来，圈在没人的角落里，独自欣赏。

蔡徐坤比朱正廷小两岁，朱正廷自初中起就开始住校，在家的时间逐渐变少，为了每天都见到朱正廷，蔡徐坤硬生生跳了两级。

蔡徐坤聪明，而且是很聪明，近乎妖异的聪明

他知道如何成为一个乖宝宝，知道如何讨大人的欢心，更知道自己对朱正廷病态的爱。第一次梦遗，身下的人便是朱正廷，他握住朱正廷的腰，把自己那物狠狠撞进他的小穴，让朱正廷不堪承受地呻吟着。朱正廷的呻吟声很好听，勾人得紧，蔡徐坤恨不得抱着他操到天荒地老。

高中的时候，朱正廷的父母因车祸去世，周围的人都在对他指指点点，那些话蔡徐坤早就听过，朱正廷却发了火，蔡徐坤第一次见朱正廷发这样大的火，因为他。

下葬那天，他没哭，甚至想大笑，他不应该笑，可他就是想笑，而且是疯狂大笑。

真好，这样哥哥就是我一个人的了

爸，妈，你们放心，我一定会照顾好他的，我的哥哥。

朱家算不上绝对有钱，家里的积蓄，偶尔打个零工，也足够两人生活下去。

兄弟两人上了同一所大学，朱正廷的专业是中国舞，在舞院的名气大得很。蔡徐坤没走艺术路线，选的是学校的王牌专业。

知道他们关系的人极少，两人一个姓朱，一个姓蔡，任谁都不会想到他们是兄弟。

蔡徐坤对朱正廷的欲望越来越强烈，体内的欲火几乎要把他烧成灰烬。

他要朱正廷，他要朱正廷，他想要朱正廷！！！

终于，机会来了

那日朱正廷如往常一样进了宿舍楼，见到宿舍门前的锁，才慢一拍地记起今天是中秋，舍友都回了家。

门锁了，没带钥匙，宿管又不在，只能去找蔡徐坤了，幸好蔡徐坤宿舍只有他一人，免去不少麻烦。

朱正廷进门时蔡徐坤正在看书，戴着一副金边眼睛，手上是一本极厚的专业书。

“打扰你了？”

“没，哥你渴不渴，给你倒了杯水，水温刚好……”

“好……”

笑眯眯接过水杯，朱正廷饮下半杯水，打量起蔡徐坤的宿舍。

很干净，至少属于蔡徐坤的地方很干净

“坤坤，我有点儿困，先休息会儿……”

“好，一会儿吃饭叫你。”

“好……”

天色渐暗，困意袭来，朱正廷只觉得眼皮发沉，身上也传来若有若无的热流。

脑子迷迷糊糊，皮肤竟是火一般的滚烫。

笔尖定住，蔡徐坤勾起一个笑，望向躺在自己床上的朱正廷。

朱正廷的脸颊开始泛红，嘴唇更是红艳，像是抹了一层胭脂。毯子被朱正廷扔到一边，手指划过上衣，撩开衣摆，露出雪白的肌肤。

眼睛暗下去几分，蔡徐坤咽咽口水，不受控制地走近朱正廷。

“哼……”

难耐地发出一声，声音软得黏人

身子在床上蹭来蹭去，衣料的摩擦让体温直线升高。

摘了眼镜，蔡徐坤笑着蹲下身，注视朱正廷发情的身子。

欲望在心中涨满，他要朱正廷，现在就要。

蔡徐坤脱了朱正廷的衣服，只留下一条黑色内裤，身上是淡粉色，双腿修长，腹肌硬朗，红樱挺立。

朱正廷的身子，无疑是美的

下体已经支起帐篷，可还没到时间，他不能伤了朱正廷。

覆上朱正廷的身子，蔡徐坤低下头，吻住那双朝思暮想的红唇。

甜，太甜了，比蔡徐坤想象中的还要甜。

朱正廷的身子很热，蔡徐坤一贴上来，朱正廷几乎是反射性地搂紧蔡徐坤，汲取他身上的凉意。

蔡徐坤没做过这种事，尽管在他梦里，他已经干了朱正廷无数次，但这次不同。

他会干朱正廷，在他的床上

唇舌交缠，小舌在朱正廷的口腔内搅得天翻地覆，卷住那羞怯的舌尖，引领它探入自己的腔内。

手指捻住那两粒红豆子，朱正廷身子一颤，乳尖在蔡徐坤手中逐渐胀大。

浑身都是情欲的颜色，看得蔡徐坤欲火沸腾

脱下朱正廷最后的底裤，秀气的东西映入蔡徐坤的眼帘，蔡徐坤有见过朱正廷的那根东西，不过是在小时候，长大后便不多见了。

干净秀气，像朱正廷一样

前端已有了清液，蔡徐坤伸出舌尖，舔去上面的液体，又用嘴唇包裹住那东西，浅浅套弄起来。

“嗯……哼……”

双手抓住床单，朱正廷脸蛋绯红，刚被吻过的红唇沾着水光，逸出无意识的呻吟。

一边为朱正廷口交，一边挤出半管润滑剂涂在小穴周围，待穴口放松后，蔡徐坤才顶进一根手指。

“唔……”

朱正廷在梦中皱起眉，虽有润滑，但异物的入侵依旧让他不适应，可他的身子在着火，只好本能地靠近蔡徐坤，希望他能降低自己身体的温度。

蔡徐坤对朱正廷的动作很是满意，笑着在他的锁骨处留下一串红痕。

穴肉缩紧，推挤着体内的那根手指，蔡徐坤忽地一顶，将指根撞在穴口。

“哼……”

朱正廷哼哼两声，小穴不禁一阵骤缩。蔡徐坤曲起手指，在穴内探索，偶触到一点，穴里忽然流出一股春水，小穴也难耐地咬住手指不放。

蔡徐坤心领神会地抽出手指，而后狠狠一顶，戳在那处，激起朱正廷一声尖叫。

抽出，插入，抽出，插入，穴里渐渐有了水声，手指裹上了黏液，发出“跐溜跐溜”的声音。

又添了两根手指，三根手指在朱正廷体内进进出出，一手又在朱正廷挺立的那处上下撸动，下身的两处刺激让朱正廷扭着屁股不停呻吟。

他好热啊，好想要更多

抽出手指，小穴只绽开一条粉缝，吐着晶亮的水液一缩一合，像是在邀请蔡徐坤进来。

下身硬得发疼，蔡徐坤掏出性器抵在穴外，龟头在穴口打着圈，蹭上一圈水液，挤开一点，又退出去，重新挤开，再退出去，像是游戏一般，直到前端沾满了淫水，蔡徐坤才挺身而入，把性器挤进朱正廷的穴里。

发软的穴口艰难地箍住那硕大的东西，蔡徐坤发出舒服的呻吟，朱正廷的小穴和他想象的一样，又紧，又湿，又热。

性器只进去一半，已让蔡徐坤舒服得要命，要全进去，怕是不得了。

蔡徐坤咬咬牙，将剩下的部分一鼓作气顶进朱正廷的穴内。

“哼……嗯……”

梦中的朱正廷挺起腰身，双手抓住床单，绷紧的大腿根不住收缩，给蔡徐坤带来蚀骨的快感。

掰开朱正廷的大腿，蔡徐坤伏低身子，在朱正廷体内冲撞起来。

“啊！！……哼……啊！……”

呻吟声像是致命的春药，蔡徐坤欲火攒动，性器因着呻吟声又逐渐壮大。

“哼……哈……”

身上有火在烧，浑身被撞得快要散了架，下体也传来酸痛的感觉。

像在海中沉浮，胸口好像压着一块巨石，让朱正廷喘不过气来。

谁，谁压在他身上

下体又麻又酸，充实感几乎贯穿了整个身子

痒，疼，麻，胀，酸，各种感觉缠在一起，朱正廷不得不睁开眼。

是蔡徐坤，他在做什么

未来得及多想，体内那根东西便朝着一处凶悍进攻。

“啊啊！……哈！……啊……”

“哥，你醒了？……”

在朱正廷的惊诧下，蔡徐坤俯身吻住朱正廷的唇，抓过一只手握住他的性器。

“我的是不是很大？你舒不舒服……”

“哈……坤……坤坤……你……啊！……在做什么？！”

“你没看出来吗，我在干你啊，哥……”

“你摸摸你的小穴，湿滑得不成样子……”

在蔡徐坤的带领下，朱正廷终于触到了那处穴口，小穴被蔡徐坤的性器撑大，软软的穴瓣被挤开，流着水液迎接蔡徐坤的操弄。

把朱正廷的两指定在穴口，蔡徐坤又大肆撞了起来，性器快速在小穴中抽插，磨得朱正廷的两根手指都泛了红。

“不……不要……啊！……”

“蔡徐坤……我……我是你哥哥……哈……停……停下！……”

“住手……哈……”

“怎么住手，哥你都射一次了，好歹让我射一次吧……”

戳住那块软肉，蔡徐坤不停地蹭动，惹得朱正廷摇着脑袋，身下的床单都被攥得变了形。

“我是你哥哥……啊！……”

“假的，你不是我哥哥，你都不知道我有多想干你，天天想，日日想，就想这样操你，让你在我身下呻吟，你是我的，谁都抢不走。”

“我不是……哈……我……啊！……”

剩下的话来不及说出口，便被蔡徐坤一波接一波的攻击撞破。

“你是我的是我的！！”

“哈……啊……”

朱正廷张着嘴大声呻吟，身子软绵绵的，丝毫用不上力气，迷药和春药的作用，即使朱正廷不想承认，他也必须要承认，他想要。

“你摸摸，都出来形状了……”

将朱正廷的手掌按在小腹上，蔡徐坤用力一顶，性器的形状忽然在手中浮现。

“是不是很大？插得你舒不舒服呀，哥……”

朱正廷咬住唇，别过眼睛不去看蔡徐坤，呻吟声却还是止不住。

“呵……”

抱起朱正廷的身子，蔡徐坤把他转了个圈，让他背对自己。

性器在朱正廷体内转了三百六十度，把未曾碰到的地方磨个遍，朱正廷一个颤抖，直接倒在蔡徐坤怀里。

胳膊架起朱正廷的腿弯，蔡徐坤抱着朱正廷做起了小幅度抽插。

“哼……嗯……”

朱正廷骑在蔡徐坤身上，那根东西进的更深，仿佛没有尽头，性器挤开体内的穴肉，不断探入新的地方。

“哈……深……太深了……啊……”

“别……别啊！……”

扣住蔡徐坤的手臂，指甲嵌入肌肤，留下几个白印子。床板咯吱作响，拍打的肉体声让朱正廷的脸止不住发热，身子涌上来快感，雪白的双腿大开，不停颤抖。

“哥哥的穴儿真紧，哼……又紧又湿，倒像是被操开过……”

后背紧贴住蔡徐坤的胸膛，朱正廷仰头喘息，下面的小穴咬的紧，一碰到蔡徐坤的东西就不撒口。

“哥哥的腰也白，都被我掐红了，白白嫩嫩，一捏就出水，尤其是下面，让我欺负得哭了……”

蔡徐坤的荤话一套一套，嘴上不饶人，下面更是不饶人，顶得朱正廷头昏眼花，差点倒过去。

腰身撅起，弯成柔软的弧度，两腿跪在床上，双手改抓成床单，朱正廷咬紧牙关，呻吟声一点一滴漏了出来。

托起朱正廷的屁股，蔡徐坤把朱正廷压向自己，粗大的性器冲进小穴，有层层软肉吸附，还有充沛的水液润滑，令蔡徐坤甚是舒服。

“哥，你的穴儿真美，让我太舒服了……”

蔡徐坤现下的夸奖，对朱正廷来说，简直就是赤裸裸的侮辱。

“腿下来，手撑着床铺，屁股翘起来……”

扶住朱正廷的腰，蔡徐坤领他下床，让他摆成自己所说的动作。蔡徐坤抬高朱正廷的屁股，又用力撞了起来。

“哼……嗯……”

大力的冲撞让朱正廷支持不住，开始还是手撑，后来变成了手肘，到最后上半身已经贴在床上了。

朱正廷咬着床单，被撞得七荤八素，一半的呻吟堵在床单里，化成口水湿了一圈。

上身的摩擦很爽，下体的顶弄更爽，被蔡徐坤撸动的东西也爽，朱正廷眼一红，差点被刺激到飙泪。

“唔……唔唔！……”

牙齿撕咬着床单，脖间青筋绷起，朱正廷被操到双腿痉挛，体力逐渐不支。

高潮过的身体敏感得紧，每次抽插都能带出一大股春水，小穴红烂一片，像朵盛开的花儿。靡红的穴肉包裹住蔡徐坤的性器，收缩着，吸吮着，让蔡徐坤发出愉快的声音。

“哥，我操你操的爽不爽？……”

“哼……哼……”

朱正廷红着脸躲开蔡徐坤的气息，下体却不停抽搐，熟悉的高潮感再次袭来。

“不说？”

“啊！……啊！……”

猛的戳住体内一点，壮硕的龟头碾压在凸起上，左右磨蹭，感受到朱正廷穴里飞溅的春水，蔡徐坤轻声一笑，覆在他身上。

抓住朱正廷的手，蔡徐坤把他压紧，两人的身子紧贴，下体更是没有一丝缝隙。

“我再问一次，操得你爽不爽？哥……”

穴里发麻，酸痒难耐，又带着异样的痛感，朱正廷被这感觉折磨到发疯，终于吐出床单，呜咽着说出“爽”字。

“哥哥果然爽，我也是，以后我们经常做，好不好？……”

似乎不是个问句

朱正廷刚想说不，便被蔡徐坤堵住了唇，下体的撞击声一次响过一次。

“嗯？！哼……啊！！……”

精液射在床上，朱正廷瞬间软了身子，任由蔡徐坤在身上驰骋。膝盖几乎要跪下去，蔡徐坤拉起朱正廷的腰，让朱正廷跟着他的节奏耸动。

蔡徐坤的性器在体内忽然涨大了一圈，滚烫的精液击在穴心，朱正廷张开红唇，被烫得直哆嗦，竟说不出一句话来。

“哼……哼……”

高潮的余韵还未散去，蔡徐坤的性器也没从体内退出来，脸上全是汗，发丝黏腻腻贴在额头上，朱正廷侧过脸，轻轻眨眨眼。

“哥，我们去洗个澡，嗯？”

搂着朱正廷的腰，蔡徐坤半推着他进了浴室，性器却插在朱正廷体内没出来。

“我们还有很长时间，日日做爱……我要把你操到下不来床……”

“哥，我爱你，你是我的。”


End file.
